Historic rankings : Age 15
Age 15 (1308 - 1391 OE) ← Previous Age Next Age → Top Alliance History #KARMA POLICE (#27) 83 years on top #Funky Fruit (#90) 1 years on top Top Acreage History #KARMA POLICE (#27) 69,318 acres (1356 OE) #Funky Fruit (#90) 34,073 acres (1310 OE) Timeline (1308 - 1309 OE) KARMA POLICE (#27) 2 years on top (1310 - 1310 OE) Funky Fruit (#90) 1 years on top (1311 - 1391 OE) KARMA POLICE (#27) 81 years on top Alliance Land Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Acres #KARMA POLICE Push pineapple shake the tree (#27) 51,122 #The Asylum MuHaHaHa (#28) 34,316 #Illuminati ~I~ (#90) 32,766 #High on Weed No Karma Is Good Karma (#108) 26,218 #Orkfias Twelve Crusade of the Cursed Alliance (#12) 25,758 #The Smurfs Smurfs:Celebrating 50 years =) (#24) 23,659 #-][ 101 ]:) (#101) 20,012 #Wheel of Time Now recruiting Dragonsworn (#125) 19,500 #Name it Always looking for Fresh Meat (#45) 17,020 #Final Countdown Counting (#32) 16,615 Alliance Strength Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Strength #KARMA POLICE Push pineapple shake the tree (#27) 12,456,642 #Illuminati ~I~ (#90) 9,225,328 #The Asylum MuHaHaHa (#28) 7,825,461 #High on Weed No Karma Is Good Karma (#108) 6,742,240 #Orkfias Twelve Crusade of the Cursed Alliance (#12) 6,219,023 #-[ 101 ]:) (#101) 5,466,696 #The Smurfs Smurfs:Celebrating 50 years =) (#24) 4,960,575 #Wheel of Time Now recruiting Dragonsworn (#125) 4,773,283 #SPECIAL FORCES No Retreat! No Surrender! (#17) 4,499,441 #RHYMNEY DRAGONS (#14) 3,979,966 Alliance Fame Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Fame #Incarnation In honour of our passed ally (#35) 94,401 #KARMA POLICE Push pineapple shake the tree (#27) 91,335 #Illuminati ~I~ (#90) 71,804 #Final Countdown Counting (#32) 63,723 #Orkfias Twelve Crusade of the Cursed Alliance (#12) 63,181 #RHYMNEY DRAGONS (#14) 62,644 #Spartans Old members come back.... (#38) 60,000 #Mr Men Mr Thunderdome got lucky o.O (#21) 58,611 #Mistersquirrle Stop attacking me meanies >_> (#30) 58,119 #BeYonD BeYonD (#61) 56,767 Alliance War Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Victories Defeats Surrenders Truces #Final Countdown Counting (#32) 18 6 1 1 #Mr Men Mr Thunderdome got lucky o.O (#21) 13 2 0 10 #United Races Active killingmachines wanted (#15) 9 3 5 1 #Illuminati ~I~ (#90) 9 0 0 2 #517's finest YEA BOI!!! (#63) 8 4 0 0 #-[ 101 ]:) (#101) 6 1 0 2 #Orkfias Twelve Crusade of the Cursed Alliance (#12) 6 6 1 1 #Play CLASSIC ¡Viva la Classic! (#40) 5 1 0 1 #The Warlords Welcoming merge requests (#50) 5 2 2 4 #SUPER VILLAINS Come & Kneel Before Us (#42) 4 0 1 5 Individual Land Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Acres #Magic Land Brittonian (#28) 12,272 #So High Spirit (#108) 10,846 #[KP PAF! Viking (#27) 10,264 #Too High Spirit (#108) 10,120 #KP PIF! Eagle (#27) 10,078 #KP THWACK! Brittonian (#27) 10,011 #JTF2 Spirit (#17) 10,007 #DaSKiLLaBooT Spirit (#28) 9,253 #Frankenschlöng Spirit (#28) 8,590 #Yoen Spirit (#45) 7,750 Individual Strength Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Strength #..:: PANORAMIX ::.. Spirit (#14) 3,836,695 #So High Spirit (#108) 3,183,810 #KP THWACK! Brittonian (#27) 3,085,190 #KP PAF! Viking (#27) 3,045,195 #Magic Land Brittonian (#28) 2,561,226 #Too High Spirit (#108) 2,455,809 #I The Enlightened One Raven (#90) 2,334,418 #JTF2 Spirit (#17) 2,293,162 #Black Death Raven (#17) 2,206,279 #Frankenschlöng Spirit (#28) 2,093,881 Individual Fame Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Fame #Incarnation of Cobra Spirit (#35) 33,149 #KP THWACK! Brittonian (#27) 17,031 #KP PAF! Viking (#27) 15,203 #KP ROOOAAAR! Viking (#27) 14,151 #Black Death Raven (#17) 10,635 #I The Chosen One Brittonian (#90) 10,215 #Incarnation of Sonic Undead (#35) 10,115 #Mr Forgetful Oleg Hai (#21) 9,865 #101 Cloud Mori Hai (#101) 9,848 #YellowBigBird Brittonian (#57) 9,224 Individual Kill Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Kills #Beers in the sun Raven (#32) 11 #Incarnation of Uchiha Raven (#35) 8 #Incarnation of Cobra Spirit (#35) 6 #doobies to roll till holiday Raven (#32) 5 #M4ST3R 3XPL0D3R Raven (#47) 5 #Money Dragon (#16) 5 #litrosa Dragon (#48) 5 #Tower of Ravens Raven (#125) 4 #snowflakes on a sunny beach Eagle (#32) 4 #101 Respect Raven (#101) 4 Age Statistics Running Time *12 weeks, 5 days, 19 hours, 31 minutes Players Online *There were 11 players online in the last 3 minutes. *Most online at one time: 33 Players Pestilence *Percentage Currently Infected: 37.13% *Highest Percentage Infected: 43.96% Fireball *Most Damaging Fireball: 24,238 Citizens By Alliance: (#0) Standard Attack *Most Acres Taken: 1,547 Acres By Alliance: KARMA POLICE(#27) Arson *Most Damaging Arson: 35 Homes By Alliance: United Races(#15) Largest Kill *Largest Tribe Killed: 7,396 Acres By Alliance: KARMA POLICE(#27) Category:Rankings